<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>示申♀支（直播事故续） by Rojita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543318">示申♀支（直播事故续）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita'>Rojita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>顶风作案<br/>好想羞辱闪闪（暴论<br/>不是这种不痛不痒的羞辱，是那种……就是那种很……的羞辱，让他从此蒙在被子里不敢露头的那种……<br/>我对不起闪闪，我自裁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all闪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>示申♀支（直播事故续）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔伽美什已经睡了整整三天了。</p><p>他受的伤太严重，如果还未受肉，倒是可以用魔术瞬间治愈，但是现在迦勒底的从者回应召唤后，第一件事便是受肉，魔术的治疗效果就大打折扣了。</p><p>尤其伤的最重的还是在那种地方。</p><p>迦勒底把他安置在临时收拾出来的重症监护室里。他在里面安稳地躺了三天，每天立香都要去看一看才安心。</p><p>今天已经是第四天了。</p><p>立香同样一大早地先跑来看看吉尔伽美什，他没有进去，只是趴在落地窗上静静地盯着。</p><p>“前辈，你还在自责吗。”</p><p>玛修走到立香身边安慰道。</p><p>“如果我能做的更好，王他就不会……”</p><p>立香的拳头狠狠抠在玻璃上，眼底满是不甘。</p><p>这段日子，大概是迦勒底医疗部最热闹的时候，立香会时不时过来，征服王总是有意无意地从这里路过，奥兹曼迪亚斯接过了乌鲁克财团的工作，几乎把办公地点定在了监护室外的长椅上，伊什塔尔和埃列什基伽勒也状似不情不愿，却不分昼夜地守着，梅林因为连续熬夜已经支着权杖睡死过去了，阿尔托莉雅劝了几次，干脆陪着守了一段时间，就连库丘林和卫宫也来回来去跑了好几趟。</p><p>立香莫名庆幸，还好他还没能召唤出恩奇都，不然他实在不知道该怎么面对。</p><p>“你先去吧，我再等等。”立香揉揉疲惫的眉头，对玛修说道。</p><p>“没关系的前辈，我也想再——”</p><p>“等……一……等……”</p><p>立香看见玛修睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“前辈！醒了醒了！”玛修不敢置信地捂着嘴，扯着立香的袖子尖叫。</p><p>听到她这声尖叫，还守在外面的人都第一时间撞开门冲了进去。</p><p>吉尔伽美什自从那天晕过去后，第一次睁开了眼睛。</p><p>他迷茫地看了看白色的天花板，又扭头看了看在门口挤来挤去的一群人，支起胳膊把身体撑起来。</p><p>“嘶——”</p><p>他还没起身，就被席卷全身的疼痛逼回了床上。</p><p>“啊啊啊！别动！伤口会裂开的！”</p><p>立香小心翼翼的，只敢隔空按着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，看着人疼得眉毛皱成了一团，急得团团转。</p><p>一股淡淡的血腥气涌了上来，吉尔伽美什身上盖着的白色被子渗出了点点血迹。</p><p>“果然裂开了啊！！！”</p><p>还没来得及说上几句话，立香就一溜烟地跑去找医生了。</p><p>吉尔伽美什醒来的消息很快就传遍了迦勒底，同时还有他差点把自己折腾得定居在重症监护室里的事。</p><p>立香跑医疗部跑得更勤了，吉尔伽美什不过醒来几个小时，他就已经跑了好几趟，每次都挤在来探望的人堆里，也搭不上话。</p><p>但他看着好不容易活过来的吉尔伽美什，就会感到安心。</p><p>趁着空闲，立香又跑过来了，他看到许多人站在门外争吵着。</p><p>“怎么了？”立香奇怪地问道。</p><p>“在争让谁给吉尔伽美什换药啦。”伊什塔尔无奈道。</p><p>“吉尔伽美什是男人，当然是让男医生上啊。”有人提议道。</p><p>“不行！”梅林第一个反对，“你们也知道了他的身体是那种情况，让男人给他换药不就是在占他便宜嘛！”</p><p>“那难道让女医生去吗，那个金闪闪认为自己是男人吧，照这么说女人上不也同样是性骚扰嘛。”</p><p>“咳咳，失礼。”年迈的医疗部主任加入对话，“如果各位没有一些比较特殊的癖好，那么我认为，对着血肉模糊的器官，不管男人还是女人应该都不会产生性欲。”说完他还慈爱的一笑，“老朽不才，家中已儿女双全，子孙满堂，如果各位不介意，换药之事可以由我来做。”</p><p>话说到这个地步也就没了反对的理由。</p><p>老医师提着医疗箱推门而入，立香有些心虚，他担心刚刚的对话被听到，也跟着向里看了一眼。</p><p>吉尔伽美什竟然已经拿着电脑开始工作了！</p><p>“王！”立香立刻闯了进去，“求您先好好休息，别工作了。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什大概也强忍着疼痛，衣服都被冷汗浸透了，于是他听话地放开电脑，手臂挡在眼前遮住灯光，疲惫地闭上眼睛。</p><p>“藤丸君，麻烦你帮我扶住他的身体好吗。”老医师交代道，“最好再找一个魔法师来为他补充魔力。”</p><p>于是立香把在外面等得焦头烂额的梅林叫了进来。</p><p>“老人，你知道的，本王不需要。”吉尔伽美什不爽道。</p><p>“这只是我作为一名医生的职业道德，还请王见谅。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什没再纠缠，老医师就开始了他的工作。他们把被子卷起来放到一边，脱下了吉尔伽美什身上又染上血的衣服，开始拆他全身各处已经变成红色的绷带。</p><p>看着他身上乱七八糟的伤痕，立香心疼的要命。</p><p>双腿被分开时，吉尔伽美什疼得差点叫出声，不过他最后还是忍住了。</p><p>那里经过治疗，已经好了许多，至少不再是血流不止的状态，粉嫩的新肉也慢慢长了出来，老医师用镊子挑开被刮碎的软肉，一点一点地把药水倒在每一寸伤口上。</p><p>吉尔伽美什疼得脸色惨白，却也只是攥紧了床单，手背上青筋毕露。</p><p>立香帮他身上的其他伤口涂着药，涂到脖子上的勒伤时慢慢停了下来。</p><p>立香看到吉尔伽美什的额头上布满了汗水，嘴唇上的伤口已经结疤了，他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，发梢被汗水粘到脸上，是从未见过的脆弱样子。</p><p>就算血不再流了，伤痕也不会消失，每每都在提醒着立香，这个人承受过多么大的侮辱，多么残忍的伤害。</p><p>他又想到那天在直播里看到的画面。</p><p>王的那个，被吃掉了。</p><p>但是王是那样的坚强，即使被如此残忍的对待也没有喊过痛。</p><p>立香鼻子一酸，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在吉尔伽美什脸上。</p><p>吉尔伽美什无奈地看着他，伸出一只手揉了揉立香的头发。</p><p>病房里就呈现出这样一副奇特的景象，藤丸立香轻轻趴在吉尔伽美什身上哭得一颤一颤的，梅林坐在另一边也把头递上去，笑得满脸痴态，而吉尔伽美什这个病人却像抚摸大型犬那样一手一个，悠闲而平静。</p><p>吉尔伽美什在病房里住了几天，伤口便基本痊愈了，今天最后检查一次他终于能搬回自己的寝室。</p><p>老医师正在帮他换下身的绷带，查看那个新生的娇嫩器官。</p><p>“咿？”他诧异地叫了一声。</p><p>“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”立香焦急得问道。</p><p>“吉尔伽美什王当时确实是被……但是这是……？”他用镊子分开两瓣阴唇，露出里面那个小洞，“一般来说，处女膜是不可能自己长回来的啊？”</p><p>“而且，阴蒂竟然也完好无损重新生长出来了。”</p><p>老医师一边旁若无人地记录着，一边惊呼道不可思议。</p><p>立香红着脸看去，在那个柔软的小洞里，薄薄的处女膜又好端端地长在了那里，那个娇嫩的豆子也羞涩地冒出了头。</p><p>整个性器官粉嫩粉嫩的，大抵是属于少女的模样。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什坐起来，用手捂住了双腿间的那一抹艳色，脸上带着不易发现的红晕。</p><p>“这种事就不用管了，本王可以走了吧。”</p><p>“可是……这是异常事件，我——”</p><p>老医师仿佛陷入了某种研究的狂热状态，他听不进任何人的话，一定要扒着吉尔伽美什的性器官一探究竟。</p><p>如果不知道情况的人看到，怕是还以为老医师在给吉尔伽美什王口交呢。</p><p>吉尔伽美什气急败坏地按着老医师的头不让他看，老医师却倔强地偏要紧盯着。</p><p>这是一副怎样诡异的画面啊。</p><p>藤丸立香发自内心的吐槽着。</p><p>最后还是梅林看不来心上人受委屈，上前把老医师拉开了。</p><p>“毕竟出生在神代，和现代人不同也很正常不是吗。”</p><p>“所以处女膜就算破了也会自己愈合吗。”老医师正正眼睛，满眼渴望探究的神采，竟想要亲手把那层膜捅破试试。</p><p>“你这杂种有完没完！”吉尔伽美什抬脚踹在老医师脸上。</p><p>他突然愣住。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>吉尔伽美什还保持着踢人的姿势，低头向腿间看去。</p><p>不过是踢个人而已，那瓣膜竟然就这样破了，鲜血缓缓流出来。</p><p>吉尔伽美什捂着脸躺回去，一副自暴自弃的样子，梅林拍了拍他的肩膀表示安慰。</p><p>老医师趁这个机会在他的腿间调查取样，已然沉入了医学研究的世界里。</p><p>画面比之刚才更加诡异了。</p><p>“你们知道恩奇都当初是通过神妓取得的人性吧。”吉尔伽美什闷闷地说道，“他遇到的神妓，是两个人。”</p><p>“我的朋友先遇到的珊汉特，模仿着那个女人的脸捏造了身体，但是——”</p><p>吉尔伽美什停顿片刻，继续说道：</p><p>“另一个神妓，和他做了七天七夜的那个，是我。”</p><p>“不过是我们两个被后世误解成一个人了。”</p><p>“献给神的祭品必须是完好的处女，所以神妓的身体都是这样的，这是魔法，和医学无关。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什眼底深沉。</p><p>“本王和你解释过了，现在能走了吧。”</p><p>***</p><p>吉尔伽美什一路闷闷不乐，即使有着藤丸立香和梅林的安慰，这种不快也一直保持到他们进了浴场仍没有消失。</p><p>虽然每天都有擦身体，但是几天下来都洗不了澡，吉尔伽美什已经忍到极限了，所以出院后，他做的第一件事就是直奔公共浴场。</p><p>身上的其他伤口还没好利索，尤其是那些勒痕，还很明显，血迹也就擦不干净，而且私密那处的伤口一直不能沾水，腿根的位置还残留着大量的血痕。</p><p>他闭着眼站在流水下面，只在腰间围了一圈浴巾，腿间干枯的血迹被温泉水冲着流到脚下，在地上形成了一条红色的小河。</p><p>浴场里因为三人的到来静悄悄的，大多都偷偷观察着吉尔伽美什的脸色，不敢去触他的霉头，只有立香目不转睛地盯着他。</p><p>沐浴在水中的王散发着圣洁的气息，如金子般灿烂的发丝与流水纠缠着，晶莹的水珠落在他的睫毛上，就像是染上尘俗的天使，就像是——</p><p>神明。</p><p>立香把头潜进水里咕噜咕噜吹了几个泡。</p><p>对吉尔伽美什来说可没有比这更糟糕的比喻了。</p><p>立香偷偷在心里回味着那个词。</p><p>——神妓。</p><p>他相信梅林一定有着和自己一样的好奇心。</p><p>“喂喂！你的血都流到池子里来了。”库丘林突然在温泉中喊道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什根本没理他，冲掉血迹后自顾自坐在泉边的岸上，眉头紧皱。</p><p>吉尔伽美什的肤色还是苍白的凄惨，被病痛折磨得比周围人整整白了一个色号，指尖在热气中也没能温暖。</p><p>他悄悄抚上自己的腹部。</p><p>果然是刚刚愈合，走路的时候那里还有点点刺痛。</p><p>立香仍然不自知地瞄着他。</p><p>“好奇？”吉尔伽美什随口问道。</p><p>立香涨红了脸，幅度微弱地点点头。</p><p>“过来。”吉尔伽美什招招手道，“本王讲给你听。”</p><p>于是吉尔伽美什给藤丸立香讲了一个久远的，已经湮没在历史长河中的，无人知晓的故事。</p><p>***</p><p>乌鲁克的神妓是由城内最为美丽的一男一女两人同时担任的，被选为神妓后，他们会接受众神的“赐福”，得到神妓独有的“圣器”——一副完美到无可挑剔，永远保持着处女般纯洁，却又如名妓般淫荡的异性性器官。</p><p>吉尔伽美什生来就拥有的绝美容颜使他不负众望地被强行降下了神妓的职责，不顾他的反抗，让他变成了一幅不男不女的样子。</p><p>他恨极了这项制度，所以在发现自己的子民，少女时期的珊汉特被众神盯上的时候，直接将未来的神妓许配了出去，等众神发现时，珊汉特已经将处女交给了她深爱的男人。</p><p>众神得到了一个有名无实的神妓，就将怒火全部发泄在吉尔伽美什这名胆敢包庇的乌鲁克王的身上。</p><p>他的男性象征也是那时为了羞辱他而被迫失去的。</p><p>神让淫藤拉开他的双腿吊在空中，下方是两个雕刻得惟妙惟肖的粗大石阴茎，正对着他的两个穴口，头部已经插了进去，把穴口撑得在空中微微颤抖。藤蔓控制着他的身体上下起伏，重力导致那两根假阳具深深陷进他的两个穴里，不停地出来再进去，很快那两根东西上就沾满了水渍。</p><p>吉尔伽美什那次被上下吊着抽插了整整一个星期，中间没有一秒钟的空闲，他刚开始还有力气呻吟，到后来几乎是在昏迷中度过的。</p><p>七天过后，即便是神妓的下体也承受不住如此折磨，臀缝和里侧的臀瓣红肿不堪，两瓣阴唇向两边大大的张开，两个穴也失去了收缩的能力张开了一指的小缝。吉尔伽美什躺在石床上奄奄一息时，神还在掰开他的腿取笑着他淫乱的下体，还把一根药棒塞进两个被折磨过载的穴里，因为处女膜愈合得太快，前穴的药棒被堵在里面，又花了他一个星期才把药棒化干净。</p><p>他的后穴总是红艳艳的，一看就知身经百战，但前穴看上去却永远纯洁如处女，然而只有用过他的人才知道，那里面淫荡得连最风尘的妓女都自愧不如，一插入就如同插进了一汪泉眼般湿滑，不能孕育生命的子宫唯一的作用就是承受性爱，宫口永远大张着等待侵犯。</p><p>有一点同样没有流传到后世，吉尔伽美什所拥有的初夜权其实是全国男性的初夜权，因为他早已成为了神妓，还失去了男性性器官。</p><p>初夜权是被美化后的说法，吉尔伽美什拥有的是为全国男性提供初夜的责任，他的每一个男性国民都要通过他们的王成为一名真正的男人。成年的那天晚上，他们会被带到吉尔伽美什的寝宫里，而他们的王会从怎样脱下女方的衣物开始教起，一步步、手把手地教他们怎样爱抚柔软的肉体，怎样开拓紧致的初穴，吉尔伽美什会撑开他犹如处女的软穴，让男人们抚摸脆弱的处女膜，并告诫他们在新婚之夜时一定要温柔行事。</p><p>和平时期还好，不过是每周多做几次爱而已，但每到战争时期，他在慰藉那些第一次上战场的处男时，吉尔伽美什都觉得自己被迫当了神妓之后又兼职了军妓。</p><p>神妓作久了之后，吉尔伽美什某天突然发现，除了幼童以外，已经没有男性国民还未享用过王的身体了，这导致他们面见王的时候总是会无意识地将视线投向王的下身，定是回忆起了某些旖旎的画面。甚至与邻邦国王或职员相交谈时，他们也会隐约提出想要同吉尔伽美什一度春宵的意愿，吉尔伽美什心里别扭，却又无可奈何。</p><p>虽然这些他都没与藤丸立香细讲，但其中泄露出的只言片语便足够让人感到心疼。</p><p>这个王本来就是不愿声张自己的遭遇的类型，他以一己之力承下了太多的负担，却只肯让人看到王者所享受的荣华富贵。</p><p>立香想抱抱他，但是看着吉尔伽美什满身还没消失的伤痕又窘迫的不知从何下手。</p><p>他们从浴场中出来，取了电脑去食堂吃饭。</p><p>食堂在他出现的瞬间也瞬间安静下来，里面的人都用小心翼翼的眼神偷瞄着他，吉尔伽美什竟全然没有在意。</p><p>“这几天躺得本王身体都僵了。”他边说边揉着肩膀，“明天一定要出去玩一圈。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什坐下，打开电脑，继续向藤丸立香讲着他的故事。</p><p>神的恩泽要惠及万物，所以他们选择与万物分享神之妓子，让吉尔伽美什在他有生之年饱尝了各种生物的阳具的味道。</p><p>每个月，吉尔伽美什会被带到森林深处，有时候跪趴着，有时候仰躺着，将最隐私的地方暴露在一切生物眼前，被粗糙的舌头把腿间舔得淫水横流后被粗暴的插进来，动物们以不同力度，不同速度在王的身上耸动着，好在他的宫口在高强度的性虐中已经被彻底肏开了，再也合不上，这才没有被捅穿肚子，但是吉尔伽美什依旧每次都挺不下来被肏晕过去。</p><p>结果便是，那些动物们见到他时的第一反竟是顶开他的双腿舔舐他腿间的缝隙。</p><p>如果乌鲁克的国民们有胆量在那几天跟进来，就会看到他们的王雌伏于各种生物，被数不清的魔兽压在身下抽插的样子。</p><p>“恩奇都呢？”藤丸立香握紧了杯子，带着哭腔问道，“遇到恩奇都之后，您还在遭受这样的折磨吗？”</p><p>吉尔伽美什打字的手顿了一下。</p><p>“他反抗了，所以他……”</p><p>他装作无事地喝了口咖啡。</p><p>恩奇都在他们相遇后的第十个夜里知道了吉尔伽美什的遭遇，一个连名字都没有流传下来的弱小神明带着一兜子的玩具跑来找他，</p><p>其实凭那个神的实力，吉尔伽美什一个手指就能碾死他，但他为了乌鲁克还是忍下来了。</p><p>“我们一个个在你身上试试，看看你能承受到哪个尺寸。”那个神轻轻扒开吉尔伽美什的穴口说道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什侧躺在床上，蜷起双腿把下体露出来，看着他把袋子里的阳具一个个放进自己的身体里测试。</p><p>10厘米的时候，吉尔伽美什甚至能当那东西不存在，继续看星星，又试过几个后换成了15厘米时，他才有了些感觉，试到18厘米的那个时吉尔伽美什开始流汗，20厘米时已经控制不住声音了，然而那个神还在试，一直试到了25厘米的时候吉尔伽美什的身体以肉眼可见的幅度在颤抖，从他身体里拿出来的那个阳具顶端已经沾上了血迹，最后，他被按着大腿，把一根30厘米的阳具硬塞了进去，只剩一点点头把穴口的位置撑开，撑得已经出了血丝。</p><p>吉尔伽美什大腿绷得死紧，全身冷汗直冒，捂着肚子不敢乱动，30厘米的那个阳具已经有如成年男子手臂般粗壮，吉尔伽美什自己拿不出来，最后让守卫把恩奇都叫了过来。</p><p>“吉尔，弄伤你的那个人是谁，我去杀了他。”</p><p>帮吉尔伽美什把折磨他的道具取出来后，恩奇都笑眯眯地问道，身体已经半兽化，两只爪子把地面踩得咚咚直响。</p><p>吉尔伽美什花了好大力气才把人劝住。</p><p>直到恩奇都失去生命前的无数个夜晚，他再也没离开过吉尔伽美什的房间。</p><p>“恩奇都在的时候基本都是和他做，那几年确实比较轻松。”吉尔伽美什回忆道。</p><p>“您……还愿意接触性爱吗？”立香喏喏地问道。</p><p>“你们是不是产生了什么误解？”吉尔伽美什从电脑前抬头，“本王并不排斥性爱。”</p><p>“本王只是厌恶神明罢了，做爱还是挺舒服的。”</p><p>“不过他们做得太过分的时候确实很疼就是了。”</p><p>说完他又噼里啪啦地回去继续打字了。</p><p>藤丸立香实在无法理解为什么王能如此平静地面对这般过往。</p><p>吉尔伽美什没再继续讲，立香也没再问，他又开始静静地盯着吉尔伽美什，看他一刻不停地工作，忙忙碌碌地接着各种电话，或者叫来前段日子接替他工作的法老大人，讨论着他听不懂的事。</p><p>吉尔伽美什平日里喜欢穿一些风格放荡不羁的衣服，总能露出他精致的锁骨和白皙的手腕，把纤细的腰线和修长的大腿勾勒得一览无遗，但是今天他乖乖地穿着高领长袖，套着肥大的外衣，而他们知道，吉尔伽美什这是在遮掩那些耻辱的伤痕。</p><p>“王真的不再休息一下吗。”立香问道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什只是蹙着眉摇摇头。</p><p>不知何时又出现的梅林捅了捅立香，凑到他耳边悄悄说：</p><p>“直播录像被发到网上了，现在外面已经闹翻了，都在问吉尔伽美什王的事。”</p><p>说完他又摆摆手，指着周围虽然好奇的抓心挠肺也不敢上前来询问吉尔伽美什的从者们，告诫立香不要去打扰他。</p><p>吉尔伽美什正在和他的助理打电话。</p><p>“过几天召开新闻发布会，我亲自解释。”他挂下电话，对迦勒底的员工说，“给本王收拾出一个房间，做成医院病房的样子。”</p><p>他又要继续工作，这时一碗装点精致的粥摆在了他面前。</p><p>“补补身子。”</p><p>卫宫说完，转身就走。</p><p>吉尔伽美什面容呆滞，他抬头看了看四周，发现自己周围远远的围了一圈人正用各种说不清道不明的眼神看着他这边，顿时脸色一沉。</p><p>“嘶——”</p><p>他刚一起身，又被下身的疼痛逼回了座位上，捂着小腹趴了下来。</p><p>这幻痛真是没完没了了。</p><p>“被faker担心什么的也太恶心了吧。”吉尔伽美什无力地说道。</p><p>梅林正在惯例安慰他，老医师衣衫不整地冲了进来。</p><p>“吉尔伽美什王！请您和人做爱！”老医师兴奋地摇着吉尔伽美什的肩膀说，“在处女膜愈合前用这个把您的阴道撑开！”他拿着一个改良过的内置型透明扩阴器，“我想知道如果生长区域被占您的处女膜还会不会愈合！”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>吉尔伽美什的脸色难看得似乎下一秒就要爆发了。</p><p>“滚！！！！”</p><p>与他的骂声同时出现的，还有宝物库金光闪闪的波纹。</p><p>***</p><p>吉尔伽美什在迦勒底召开了一场网络发布会，立香等人全程围观，他们实在想象不到，桀骜不驯的英雄王竟然能如此熟练地应付那些难缠的记者，还把趁他昏迷时出手的敌对公司打压得差点破产，仅仅成立几年的公司如今已经被他操作为乌鲁克财团这样的巨无霸，隐隐有立在世界之巅的趋势。</p><p>吉尔伽美什解释道人要与时俱进，顺应时代，被集体吐槽为不像一个生活在五千多年前的人说出的话。</p><p>因为官方声明发出的太晚，他的伤势已经彻底遮不住了，吉尔伽美什干脆没有遮掩，大大方方地承认了自己被绑架的事，最大的后果便是他必须装病好一段时间，不能光明正大地去赌场。</p><p>所以幻痛过去，吉尔伽美什又恢复了活力后，他不去管网上的惊涛骇浪，反而跑去自己的私人岛屿好好玩了一圈，还大方的带着迦勒底一行，帮他们报销了全部费用。</p><p>当涉及到钱和酒的时候，吉尔伽美什大概是结交的首选。</p><p>他依然穿着长袖长裤，看来在伤痕彻底消失之前是不可能看到他肆无忌惮地裸露肉体了。</p><p>梅林不无失望地想着，坐在吉尔伽美什旁边偷偷喝了一口对面的酒，手上不老实地摸上吉尔伽美什的大腿。</p><p>吉尔伽美什被老医师烦得无可奈何，他最后还是答应了帮忙，随便拉了几个人做了几次爱。</p><p>刚开始那扩阴器太小，占不满他的穴道，又被愈合的处女膜堵在了里面，吉尔伽美什黑着脸被机械破处才取了出来。后来老医师找到了尺寸合适的道具，阻止了处女膜的愈合，吉尔伽美什也讨厌破处时的疼痛，便由他们的意带着那东西在身体里了。</p><p>梅林摸着他的大腿，想到这具身体里面现在正含着那种东西，不由得胯下发热，被吉尔伽美什白了一眼。</p><p>吉尔伽美什简直淫荡得让迦勒底的男性们欣喜若狂。</p><p>藤丸立香以为吉尔伽美什会尴尬一段时间的，但是他依旧我行我素，无视周遭的一切指指点点，让人不得不说一句，这个人就该是这般作态。</p><p>迦勒底对他的态度也就不再小心翼翼，除了争执过一次浴场的性别问题被暴怒的吉尔伽美什喊了停以外，一切又恢复到了从前。</p><p>吉尔伽美什现在躺在沙滩椅上，看着阿尔托莉雅穿着泳装和友人们上岸休息，路过他身边时，他坐起来，摘下墨镜，揪住骑士王头上的呆毛。</p><p>“呼哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什揪着呆毛大笑，“泳装的姿态实在是不错，saber，怎么样，愿意接受本王的求婚了吗。”</p><p>阿尔托莉雅后退一步，看看愉悦的吉尔伽美什，又看了看他身边势在必得的梅林。</p><p>不能乱伦，她心中坚定道。</p><p>“你连那根东西都没有，向我求婚是想怎么样？”她绝情地说道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什如遭五雷轰顶般愣在原地，脸上像笑僵了一样一动不动。</p><p>“期待你成为我师母的那一天。”</p><p>阿尔托莉雅心虚地走了，同时在心里说了声抱歉。</p><p>大概是心理作用，吉尔伽美什四周的人感觉天空好像暗了下来，气温也变低了许多，冻得他们瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“你……别生气……”有人劝道，“不……不是……别气到自己了……”</p><p>吉尔伽美什没有愤怒，他只是不停地从宝物库里向外掏药瓶，不一会儿就堆了满地。</p><p>“你在找什么呢？”他们好奇地问道。</p><p>吉尔伽美什只是盘腿坐下，拧开一个瓶子，放在嘴边，脸上似是欲哭无泪。</p><p>“不就是块肉嘛！本王把它喝出来！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>